


Раз в две недели, за полночь

by Prokopyan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У главного врача психиатрической клиники «Commonplace» выдался тяжёлый день. Не тяжёлый как обычно, состоящий из жалоб медсестёр друг на друга и на не слишком трудных больных, помнящих ещё, как заигрывать с молоденькими девицами в соблазнительно коротких халатиках. И даже не очень сложный, состоящий из Сесила Палмера, Сесила Палмера и ещё раз Сесила Палмера. День выдался отвратительный, тяжкий и невыносимый, как взрослый индийский слон с десятком наездников: в клинику пожаловал новенький.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раз в две недели, за полночь

У главного врача психиатрической клиники «Commonplace» выдался тяжёлый день. Не тяжёлый как обычно, состоящий из жалоб медсестёр друг на друга и на не слишком трудных больных, помнящих ещё, как заигрывать с молоденькими девицами в соблазнительно коротких халатиках. И даже не очень сложный, состоящий из Сесила Палмера, Сесила Палмера и ещё раз Сесила Палмера. День выдался отвратительный, тяжкий и невыносимый, как взрослый индийский слон с десятком наездников: в клинику пожаловал новенький.  
Новенький был непривычно обычным, похожим на тех рядовых горожан, что с опаской поглядывали на выкрашенные в приветливый сиреневый стены клиники. Он смеялся над шутками, огорчался, читая истории болезни, непонимающе глядел, когда старушка Джози называла его ангелом и клацала искусственной челюстью, зажатой в ладони. В общем, Карлос совершенно, абсолютно, на сто процентов не подходил на должность психиатра. И, тем не менее, он им был.  
Главный врач обречённо вздохнул. Новенький доброжелательно улыбнулся, и он сразу почувствовал желание улыбнуться в ответ, что с огромной вероятностью можно было считать плохим знаком. В последний раз главврач улыбался, когда в кресле по другую сторону стола сидел Сесил, и ничем хорошим это не обернулось.  
Новенький был источником неприятностей — для того, чтобы понять это, не нужно было обладать опытом главного врача. Вообще не нужно обладать опытом главного врача психиатрической клиники — это может быть опасно не только для вашего здоровья, но и для здоровья ваших близких и пациентов: достаточно вспомнить о Сесиле ...но не будем пока о нём.  
Итак, новенький по имени Карлос был опасен. Он был неопытен, нормален и красив как капитан университетской сборной по футболу. Главврач не мог даже представить, кому можно было доверить такого обыкновенного, среднестатистического и рационального начинающего психиатра. Разве что...  
Да, вспомним о Сесиле Палмере.  
— А кто это?  
Главный врач многое мог сказать в ответ на этот вопрос. Для начала, Сесил Палмер был сумасшедшим. Кроме того, он был пугающе адекватен для пациента психиатрической клиники. Помимо прочего, в чемодане, запрятанном в пыльном подкроватии его комнаты, под грудой хлопковых рубашек, брюк с загадочным образом всегда отутюженными стрелками, кашемировых свитеров, джемперов, жилетов и прочего скрывался диплом психиатра. С отличием.  
— Самый проблемный из пациентов, — со всей возможной честностью ответил главврач. — Мы бьёмся над ним уже не первый год, но никак не можем добиться даже малейших сдвигов. Возможно, ваш свежий взгляд поможет нам разгадать загадку его недиагностируемого заболевания...  
Обычно новеньким нравилось ощущать себя надеждой больницы. Они получали удовольствие от осознания того факта, что им доверили проблемного пациента, вылечить которого не смогли даже самые светлые головы клиники. Но Карлос не был таким. Он был до ненормального нормален.  
— Вы уверены, что вчерашнему выпускнику можно доверить такого трудного пациента? — поинтересовался он, потерев переносицу. — Возможно, мне стоит попробовать свои силы на менее проблемных...  
— Это была проверка вашей сознательности, — главный врач улыбнулся (где-то на первом этаже старушка Джози, почувствовав неладное, выкрутила лампочку и села ждать ангелов — единственных, кто, по её мнению, мог теперь спасти человечество). — Большинство выпускников сейчас не отличаются разумностью, и мне приходится проверять каждого из наших новеньких, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что они не наломают дров, пытаясь спасти мир. Я рад, что вы не относитесь к числу чрезмерно самоуверенных.  
— А я рад, что смог пройти этот тест, — Карлос улыбнулся. — Так кого из пациентов вы мне доверите?  
— Сесила Палмера, конечно же.

В общей комнате было тихо, и, вопреки всем стереотипам о психиатрических заболеваниях, это означало, что самый проблемный из пациентов уже был здесь. Сесил Палмер сидел за столом с обзавёдшимся манией величия шахматистом и испытующе глядел на стоящие перед ним фигуры, раскрашенные чьей-то уверенной рукой в фиолетовый.  
Он не обратил ни малейшего внимания на подошедшего главного врача: только скользнул быстрым взглядом по присоединившемуся к тому Карлосу. Что-то заставило его улыбнуться и поспешить, перестав изображать тяжёлые раздумья, которые даже его сопернику не казались необходимыми:  
— Король на d3, шах и мат.  
Сесил поднялся, не глядя на в очередной раз разгромленного «великого шахматиста», и протянул руку новоприбывшему. С некоторым сомнением Карлос посмотрел на своего непосредственного начальника, но тот, казалось, не замечал в происходящем ничего потенциально опасного, так что Карлосу пришлось принять рукопожатие.  
Рука пациента оказалась сухой и тёплой, совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Улыбка выглядела открытой, взгляд был прямым, — Сесил Палмер выглядел абсолютно нормальным на фоне своих товарищей по несчастью, странно косящих в сторону нового врача.  
— Сесил Палмер, — представился он и заметил, выводя Карлоса из секундного оцепенения. — Ваша очередь.  
— Карлос... — когда-то в университете им говорили, что для поддержания хороших взаимоотношений с пациентами следует избавиться от всяких формальностей, вроде «мистеров» и фамилий. — Просто Карлос, приятно познакомиться.  
— Взаимно, просто Карлос, — во взгляде и улыбке Палмера тому почудилась насмешка. — Можете называть меня Сесилом.  
Главный врач переводил взгляд с одного на другого, сравнивая, но не находя ни малейшего сходства. Будучи детьми одного поколения, они, тем не менее, были даже внешне подобны двум параллельным прямым, которым никогда не суждено пересечься.  
Всё, что было в Сесиле, находило своё противопоставление в Карлосе: разительно отличались цвета, уклончивость сталкивалась с прямолинейностью, спокойствие встречалось с неуверенностью. Сомнения переполняли Карлоса, он не знал уже, правильно ли поступил, придя именно в эту клинику или даже, возможно, выбрав эту профессию. Сесил был живым олицетворением его страхов, сумасшедшим, не похожим на такового, человеком, на которого хотелось равняться, но не хотелось лечить.  
— Что ж, оставлю вас одних, — отступил главврач, решив со стороны пронаблюдать за этим странным взаимоотношением противоположностей. — Сесил, не пугай своего нового лечащего врача, а то он сбежит раньше времени.  
Они обменялись понимающими улыбками, заставив Карлоса сглотнуть. В голове его крутилась только одна мысль, почерпнутая из множества книг, фильмов и шуток знакомых: «Господи, да они все сумасшедшие. Доктора становятся психами, психи становятся докторами, и что будет со мной?»  
— Пойдём, познакомлю тебя с остальными.  
Он покорно пошёл за Сесилом. Тот казался единственным нормальным человеком в этой обители сумасшествия, одно его присутствие придавало уверенности в себе. Пообещавший себе ни за что не сойти с ума, Карлос начинал нервничать.  
— Это старушка Джози. Она видит ангелов и готовит отвратительные маффины.  
Не услышавшая комментария, пожилая женщина доброжелательно улыбнулась Сесилу и, махнув рукой в знак то ли приветствия, то ли прощания, вернулась к изучению книги рецептов.  
— Джон Питерс, бывший фермер. Насмотрелся фильмов про инопланетян и апокалипсис и теперь искренне верует во всемогущее Мерцающее Облако, готовящееся захватить мир.  
Они прошли вглубь общей комнаты, чтобы поприветствовать индейца, называющего себя Следопытом и верящего в магию. Карлос познакомился с Хайрэмом МакДэниелсом, считавшим себя пятиглавым драконом, с Лари Лероем, страдавшим паническими атаками, с Джоэлем Айзенбергом, помешавшимся на динозаврах учёным.  
— Лиана Харт, журналистка, жертва теорий заговоров и переутомления, — Сесил всё продолжал ничего не выражающим голосом перечислять имена и проблемы пациентов. — Майкл Сандеро, депрессия: он мог бы стать лучшим квотербэком штата, если бы не травма. Памелла Уинчел, бывший мэр, предпочла сойти с ума, но не сесть за решётку. А, да, ещё есть Стив Карлсберг, полагающий себя единственным рациональным человеком на земле и критикующий всех своих лечащих врачей. И меня. Меня он почему-то особенно невзлюбил.  
Стив Карлсберг играл шахматы сам с собой, несмотря на собравшихся вокруг желающих разделить его партию. Карлос мог понять неприязненное отношение к нему Сесила: Стив казался уж слишком горделивым и отстранённым, — а вот откуда взялось взаимное чувство Карлсберга, он никак усвоить не мог.  
— Опять проигрываешь, Стиви? — весело поинтересовался Сесил, проходя мимо.  
Карлос вздохнул: понимание начинало его настигать.  
— Что теперь? — Сесил, как оказалось, спрашивал не у него, а у настенных часов, показавших десять утра. — Приём таблеток. Скучнейшее занятие, скажу тебе по секрету. Никто не буянит, все покорно глотают свою порцию «шариков», и потом сидят по палатам, словно амёбы.  
— Я думал, за последние десятилетия психиатрия шагнула далеко вперёд, — проговорил Карлос, слушая звон колокольчика, означавшего время приёма лекарств.  
— Психиатрия — да, — невозмутимо согласился Сесил. — Но не психиатрические клиники.  
Он послушно встал в образовавшуюся колонну, и Карлосу не оставалось ничего, кроме как присоединиться. В комнате наступило временное затишье: не поскрипывали стулья, не стучали по доскам шашки и шахматы — только лёгкий шёпоток волной проносился по очереди.  
— Не скучай, доктор, — Сесил ткнул его локтём под рёбра. — Скоро включат радио.  
Он не обманул. Они ещё не успели дойти до окошка выдачи лекарств, а негромкая музыка уже лилась из похрипывающего под потолком динамика.  
— Раритет. Здесь иногда находятся неплохие старые пластинки.  
Действительно, играл далеко не последний музыкальный хит. Мелодия казалась одновременно смутно знакомой и неузнаваемой, она напоминала известные джазовые композиции, но её саму Карлос ни разу не слышал.  
— Не будешь сегодня юлить? — раздался под ухом приятный женский голос.  
Медсестра обращалась к Сесилу, — тот широко улыбнулся, запивая таблетки водой, и ответил настолько неопределённо, что даже Карлос не понял, отрицательный ли то был ответ:  
— Постараюсь, мэм, — он весело козырнул медсестре и отошёл, пропуская к окошку следующего и последнего в очереди пациента.  
Вслед за Сесилом Карлос прошёл в дальний угол общей комнаты и сел за пустой столик. На них никто не обращал внимания, и оттого он почувствовал себя соучастником преступления, когда Палмер осторожно выплюнул таблетки на ладонь и отправил их в стоящую рядом урну.  
— Накажете меня, господин доктор? — поинтересовался он, с любопытством глядя на Карлоса.  
Тот не знал, что ответить: он думал и о своих обязанностях, и о клятве Гиппократа, но на первый план отчего-то всплывала мысль об абсолютной «нормальности» Сесила и о странном доверии, которым Карлос проникся к нему.  
— Нет. Но только на первый раз.  
Сесил рассмеялся так, словно не поверил ни единому из последних слов.

Неделю всё шло спокойно. Карлос не замечал за Сесилом, чтобы тот не принимал таблеток или ещё хоть каким-то образом нарушал прописанное лечение. Другие пациенты также не проявляли худших сторон своего безумства, беспрекословно подчиняясь расписанию вместе с врачами клиники.  
Карлос начинал привыкать. Ближе к выходным он даже обнаружил за собой, что с неохотой возвращается вечерами в пустую квартиру, где не было кроме него ни людей, ни кошек, ни даже захудалого кактуса. Поэтому, когда в субботу ему позвонил главный врач с предложением за небольшую доплату приехать на ночное дежурство, Карлос с радостью согласился.  
Ночь выдалась тёплая. Летний ветерок трепал широко раскинувшиеся над тротуаром кроны деревьев, ерошил недавно остриженные волосы Карлоса. Вместе с ним по улицам проносились бродячие кошки, независимо виляющие хвостом совершенно не в такт музыке, звучавшей в наушниках. Зато весь остальной мир со всеми его настроениями, казалось, идеально попадал в ритм.  
Ночная клиника казалась заброшенной. В общей комнате никого не было, медсестра дремала на диванчике в процедурной, настольная лампа в кабинете дежурного врача лишь отчасти рассеивала густую тьму. Мало что отличало это помещение от квартирки Карлоса, но, тем не менее, здесь он не чувствовал себя одиноким, запертым в четырёх стенах.  
Когда ему наскучило разгадывать оставленные кем-то сканворды, Карлос отправился на ночной обход. Он осторожно приоткрывал незапертые двери палат, где удивительно мирно, по-детски посапывая, спали те, кого общество безжалостно называло «психами». После недели, проведённой в больнице, сам Карлос их так уже не называл.  
— Не спится, доктор?  
Сесил сидел на своей постели и наблюдал за неуловимо меняющейся луной. В палате он был один, две соседние кровати были не заправлены, словно к нему никого давно не подселяли.  
— Заходите, не стесняйтесь. Звёзды говорят, что сегодня неплохая ночь для разговоров. А я считаю, что любая может сгодиться, если разговор будет душевным.  
Карлос осторожно притворил за собой дверь. Кровать скрипнула, матрас прогнулся под его весом. Сесил отвернулся от окна и уже улыбкой поприветствовал его:  
— Если вы сейчас думаете о том, чтобы прописать мне лекарство от бессонницы, то знайте: я ей не страдаю, — поймав удивлённый взгляд Карлоса, он рассмеялся. — Обычно дежурные врачи так и делают, но вы становитесь всё меньше похожим на обыкновенного врача.  
— Это хорошо или плохо? — отчего-то желание задать этот вопрос показалось естественным и нормальным.  
— Зависит, у кого спросить. Меня всё устраивает, а вот главного это не обрадует. Когда-то он позволил одному из своих докторов сдружиться с пациентом, и теперь этот доктор ежедневно стоит в очереди за таблетками.  
История походила на обыкновенную легенду, вроде Чёрной Руки, о которой дети часто вспоминают в лагерях. Но произнесённая Сесилом даже эта сказка казалась реальностью.  
— И кто же этот доктор?  
Сесил не успел ответить, да, кажется, и не собирался. Дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась держащая в руках фонарик медсестра. Она шумно выдохнула, увидев Карлоса живым и здоровым:  
— А я уж думала, с вами что случилось, — с облегчением проговорила она. — Пойдёмте, я вас чаем напою. А ты, Палмер, спи. Надоело с тобой мучиться на побудках.  
— Ну, я же не виноват, что я сова, — Сесил развёл руками, но внимания на него никто не обращал.  
Не особо интересуясь желаниями Карлоса, медсестра буквально вытянула его в коридор и закрыла за ними дверь, лишив Сесила единственного возможного развлечения и совершенно не думая о последствиях этого.

Чай оказался сносным, предложенные к нему крекеры — невыносимыми. Медсестра, представившаяся Тамарой, болтала без умолку. За полчаса общения с ней Карлос узнал всё о её семье, любимой собаке, желании завести рыбок, последнем прочитанном романчике, предпочитаемой марке косметики...  
Когда она умолка, чтобы перевести дух после эмоционального рассказа о наглом бродячем коте, повадившемся мяукать в подъезде, Карлос выхватил из лежащей на столе стопки первую попавшуюся историю болезни и углубился в самое внимательное чтение в своей жизни.  
Впрочем, не прошло и минуты, прежде чем он отложил папку в сторону и с изумлением воззрился на невозмутимо жующую медсестру. Покоробить её спокойствия не смог даже осторожно, со странной опаской заданный вопрос:  
— Скажите, а от чего вы лечите Сесила Палмера?  
— Там всё написано, — заметила она, словно не решаясь произнести вслух самую большую тайну этой клиники.  
— Да, я прочитал, — Карлос кивнул, стараясь не глядеть в сторону округлых букв. — Я пытаюсь понять, возможно, здесь есть какая-то ошибка, потому что это очень странно...  
— Никакой ошибки.  
Тамара, казалось, была смущена, однако он не мог понять причин этого смущения. Судя по её внешности, в ту пору, когда писался этот диагноз, она ещё мало что знала о психиатрии, и потому не могла иметь никакого отношения к абсурдной причине пребывания Сесила в клинике.  
— Солнце стало очень, очень старым. Сколько нам осталось медленно угасать на холоде? Сколько? Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл.  
В повисшем молчании радио прозвучало оглушительно. Голос Сесила Палмера приветствовал жителей несуществующего города. Разбуженные пациенты поднимались со своих постелей и выглядывали в коридор, кое-кто по привычке прошёл в общую комнату и занял место за одним из столиков.  
— Главная тема выпуска: вчера вечером встреча родительского комитета Найт Вейла закончилась кровопролитием в результате того, что в конференц-зале центра отдыха на Мэйн-стрит открылся пространственно-временной разлом, из которого выбрались несколько сбитых с толку и агрессивных птеранодонов., — между тем продолжал Сесил.  
Карлос поглядел на медсестру, явно не собиравшуюся ничего предпринимать:  
— Где у вас радиорубка?  
— Это бесполезно, — меланхолично проговорила она. — Он заперся изнутри, а разбивать стекло в двери я вам не позволю. Всё не настолько страшно: подождите двадцать минут, и все они отправятся по своим палатам. Разве что Сесил придёт за своими таблетками от бессонницы.  
— Вы всё-таки это сказали, — заметил Карлос, напрочь лишённый происходящим способности рационально мыслить.  
— Что?  
— «Бессонница», — повторил он. — Единственное заболевание Сесила Палмера, психиатра, некогда работавшего в этой вашей клинике.  
— Я бы приписала туда же болезненную привязанность к остальным пациентам, но в современном мире дружелюбие и экстраверсия не считаются заболеваниями. Так что, в целом вы правы — Сесил болен только бессонницей. Но послушайте, сколько от этой бессонницы проблем.  
Проблема была одна, но грандиозная: в своём радиовыступлении Палмер потакал болезни каждого пациента. Он рассказывал об ангелах старушки Джози, об отросшей второй голове Майкла Сандеро, о мэре Памеле Уинчелл... и о недавно приехавшем в Найт-Вейл учёном по имени Карлос, недавно обрезавшем свои «совершенно роскошные волосы».  
— Что за чёрт? — поинтересовался Карлос у динамика.  
Ему ответила Тамара:  
— Кажется, вы ему понравились.

— Уж тут-то мне от наказания не отвертеться, да? — Сесил, как ни в чём не бывало, вошёл в кабинет дежурного врача.  
Тамара достала из кармана заранее приготовленную упаковку и, вынув из неё две бледно-голубые таблетки, протянула их Палмеру. Не запивая, он легко и привычно проглотил их и сладко зевнул:  
— Скоро подействуют, — заметил он, садясь на единственный пустующий стул. — Итак, доктор Просто Карлос. Что меня ждёт за это небольшое представление?  
По взгляду и голосу Сесила было видно, что он ничего не боится. Судя по словам Тамары, эти выступления происходили два раза в месяц, и никто до Карлоса не смог их остановить. И он сомневался, что сможет.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Сесил улыбнулся. Улыбка его была открыта и доброжелательна, как при разговоре со старым другом, но никак не с врачом, раскрывшим его маленький секрет:  
— Их же не вылечить, Карлос, — просто произнёс он. — Да, мы можем исправить внешние повреждения, и они будут казаться обычными людьми, но внутри... Станет ли Памелла счастливее, узнав, что ей никогда не стать мэром, ни Найт-Вейла, ни какого-либо другого города? Получит ли старушка Джози удовольствие, обнаружив, что её друзья, её ангелы, на самом деле лишь плод её воображения?  
Вопросы звучали риторически, но Карлос всё же отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Что бы мы ни делали, в их головах всегда будут жить эти страдания от осознания иллюзорности того, во что они верили. Так, может быть, мы и сами будем счастливее, если хоть иногда, два раза в неделю, будем выдавать желаемое за действительное?  
Слова Сесила разительно отличались от того, что говорили в академии, да и во всём внешнем, реальном мире. Ему несколько лет втолковывали, как это ужасно — жить, поддавшимся своим сумасшедшим фантазиям, — но одна фраза пациента психиатрической клиники заставила Карлоса усомниться в этом.  
В медицинской академии никто не обращался к понятию «счастье».

В ту ночь он так ничего и не ответил Сесилу Палмеру. Неделя сменилась новой, они почти перестали общаться, на следующие выходные Карлос пригласил Тамару в кино. Жизнь его становилась нормальной в общепринятом смысле слова. Квартира начинала казаться обжитой, в близлежащем кафетерии его уже начинали узнавать, а главврач перестал с опаской ждать от него заявления на увольнение по собственному желанию.  
Казалось, что в его жизни не произошло ничего особенного или хоть сколько-то важного. Однако с того дня раз в две недели, в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, куда-то девались ключи от радиорубки, и традиционно за полночь в общей комнате психиатрической клиники «Commonplace» из сипящего динамика раздавался голос самого проблемного её пациента:  
— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл.


End file.
